That's Colonel to You
by ebineez01
Summary: Sam gives a series of lectures at the Air Force Academy and runs into someone very special. Set post series
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Sam goes to the Air Force Academy to complete a series of lectures and runs into someone special. Set post series.

This is something different (for me) that was inspired by TamaraJagellovsk's story 'Chain of Command'.

Usual disclaimer - I don't own anyone here :-(

hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxx

"Carter?"

Sam was walking through the main hallway of the Air Force Academy, accompanied by the Dean General Kerrigan when she heard her name called in that all too familiar way. She was surprised to think that General O'Neill would be here, but she turned to look for him nonetheless.

"That's _Colonel_ Carter to you cadet!"

Sam was about to correct General Kerrigan, letting him know that it wasn't the cadet who had called out to her when she focussed on the young man that he was addressing. Her breath caught when her eyes met his. They were _his_ eyes.

The young man straightened to attention, but was not quite able to suppress the slight smirk on his lips.

And they were _his_ lips.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" He replied formally. "Sorry Sir!" Then he looked at her. "Sorry Ma'am," he said a little more softly.

Sam's mouth was suddenly very dry. She knew that Jonathan O'Neill, the Generals clone had started at the Academy but...

_Could this really be him?_

One look in those eyes, that smirk, cheekier somehow on the younger man...

_Who else could it be?!_

Sam's mind was having trouble equating the teenager that had turned up at the SGC...

_Has it already been eight years?_

...with the grown man standing in front of her.

"You might be top of your class son," the General continued. "But so help me O'Neill if you don't pull that attitude into line..."

And there it was. It was him. Not like there was really any doubt.

"General, I'm a family friend of Cadet O'Neill's," Sam lied, noticing the young man's eyebrow rise. "I know it doesn't excuse it, but it is actually the first time we've...been together like this."

O'Neill let his eyes travel down Carters body, the smirk still firmly in place. _Together. With _Colonel_ Carter. Now that is definitely something..._

The General nodded his acceptance of Carters explanation. "You're excused this time Jon," the General warned.

His head snapped back up, highly inappropriate thoughts cut short.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Sir!"

"Dismissed Cadet."

Cadet Jon O'Neill saluted the General and turned away.

The General shook his head and he and Sam turned to continue on their way. "I didn't realise you knew O'Neill Colonel."

"Ah, yes Sir," Sam replied. "I've known his family for years."

"Well maybe you might want to have a word with him before you go, you seem to have a knack with the brilliant but troubled ones," he finished smiling ruefully.

Sam turned back in the direction Jon had gone to see him standing there looking towards her with that damned smirk still on his lips. She felt something when she looked at him that she never thought she'd ever feel for anyone but..._him_...

"Colonel?"

Sam turned back to General Kerrigan and they entered the lecture hall.

xxxxxxxxx

After the formal dinner at the Academy dining hall Sam retired to the room they had assigned her in the guest quarters to go over her notes for the following weeks lectures. She rubbed a hand across tired eyes and was just considering turning in for the night when there was a soft tap at her door. Frowning, she laid her laptop aside and stood from the small couch moving over to open the door.

Jon turned and smiled when he heard the door open. _"Colonel,"_ he greeted, emphasising her rank.

Again Sam was struck by the effect he seemed to have on her.

Jon's smile faltered briefly when she didn't reply. "Can I come in?" he asked after a moment.

Sam mentally shook herself. "Ah, yeah of course," she replied as she moved aside to let him pass.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said motioning to the open computer.

She smiled. "Not really," she replied with a sigh. "Just going over my presentations for the week."

Jon nodded looking back to her. "I think I'm supposed to go to a few of those."

Her eyebrows rose. "Supposed to?" A small smirk came to his lips at her question and her libido suddenly decided it wasn't so tired after all as it gave her a firm nudge.

"Well, now that I know it's _you_ I'll be staring at for what would have otherwise been, mind numbingly boring, hours on end," he said taking a small step towards her. "I think I _should_ probably go," he finished, his voice an octave lower than when he'd started.

Sam cleared her throat and took a matching step back and damn him if he didn't notice, that infuriating smirk growing a little wider as his eyes moved quickly over her.

Jon wasn't feeling nearly as confident as he was trying to portray, but he could see the way Carter was responding to him and it definitely helped.

Sam noticed Jon's eyes stutter briefly as they moved back up over her breasts and she felt her nipples harden in response. Suddenly remembering what she was wearing she self consciously crossed her arms over her chest even though she knew it was in vain. She was only wearing a tank top and sweats so he surely would have noticed. And it really wasn't that cold in here.

Jon took a deep breath as his eyes moved back to her face. He let himself stare into those amazing blue eyes realising suddenly how much he'd missed just being able to look at her every day.

The cocky smirk vanished, replaced by something she had only ever dreamed she'd see on that face. Only it wasn't exactly that face was it? She held his gaze for as long as she could, her heart beating hard, before she finally looked away.

Jon watched her a moment longer before he looked down at his boots. "Ah, I should probably..."

Sam looked back to him hugging her arms tighter around her. "...go," she finished for him. He looked up at her through his lashes and smiled and she thought she'd quite possibly never seen a sweeter smile in her life.

"Yeah," he agreed softly.

She followed him to the door, stopping just behind him.

Resting his hand on the door handle Jon turned back to her. "It's good to see you Carter."

She smiled at him. "You too Jon."

After a moment of indecision he reached out to gently cup her cheek. Leaning in slowly so as to give her time to pull away, he placed a kiss against the very corner of her mouth. He lingered a moment turning his face into hers.

As soon as he had started to move towards her Sam had stopped breathing. She felt his lips soft against her, his breath on her skin making her shiver and she closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions it caused. After what seemed like an age he pulled back, a small smile on his lips, his thumb tracing lightly over her cheekbone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured before stepping out into the hallway.

Sam leant her back against the closed door, finally able to take a breath.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this. I have no trouble at all imagining Jon at 24 looking and probably acting exactly like a young Jack, so I hope you all are getting the same imagery when you're reading this that I'm getting while I'm writing it :-)

Also, please keep in mind I'm writing a piece of fiction here and _**in this AU**_ it's not against regs for Sam and Jon to see each other because she's only a guest lecturer and not a teacher.

And I'd love to know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1. I appreaciate each and every one :-)

When I stated at the start of the story that this was something different for me, it was because it's not straight up Sam/Jack(so she's not cheating on Jack by thinking about Jon). But you've got to take deep breath because Jack will be in this and you never know where these things can go ;-D

Also a couple of things, based on your reviews, I probably should have stated:

Sam never went to Atlantis, so she is still working at the SGC;

Jack went to DC as per the series and is head of Homeworld Security. Again- he will be in this - just give it time (as in until the next chapter :-D )

xxxxxxxxx

Sam stood at the front of the lecture hall and cued up her laptop waiting for the last of the cadets to file in. She hadn't noticed Jon come in yet and his absence bothered her more than she cared to admit.

At the prescribed hour Professor Jenkins stood to address the assembled cadets. "Good morning everyone," he started. "This coming month we have a very special series of lectures scheduled. This week, the first of them will be given by Colonel Samantha Carter..."

Jenkins was interrupted by the lecture hall doors banging loudly open as a cadet barged through and ran down the stairs.

"Sorry Professor," Jon apologised as he reached the bottom of the steps.

Jenkins rolled his eyes, used to O'Neill's antics. "Hurry up and find a seat Jon," he said waving his arm.

As Jon moved towards an empty seat on the other side of the room he looked up at Carter. "Sorry ma'am," he said, giving her a cheeky grin as he passed.

Sam swallowed, feeling a slow intense heat flare up low in her belly, thinking that him calling her ma'am should _definitely_ not turn her on as much as it did.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the lecture most of the cadets hurried from the room. Some approached Colonel Carter to ask questions. One kept his seat.

On his way out, Professor Jenkins stopped in front of Jon. "Are you feeling okay? You're usually the first one running out the door."

He smiled at the older man as he tossed a rubber ball above his head, catching it on its way back down. "I just wanted to ask Colonel Carter a few questions," he replied with a shrug.

Bob Jenkins glanced back to where Sam was finishing up with the last of his students before turning back to O'Neill. "You've never stayed back once to ask me a question in the last three years."

Jon grinned. "Well maybe the scenery is just a little better today."

Jenkins rolled his eyes. "Don't go making a nuisance of yourself!" he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sir."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked up from packing her laptop away when Jon stopped in front of her. "So what did you think?" she asked.

_"Boring!"_ he replied theatrically.

"Really?" she asked with a frown.

"No, not really," he replied truthfully and was rewarded with that brilliant Carter smile.

"You liked it?" she asked, disproportionately pleased at the notion that he had.

He quirked a small smile in response. "Yeah. It was kinda cool listening to you explain how all that wormhole stuff actually works," he replied waving a hand for emphasis.

She returned his smile. "Yeah well you have the advantage of actually knowing that it's not just theoretical. I think that probably helps."

Jon nodded his reply as he fiddled with the ball he still held.

"So did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah actually," he replied.

Sam looked at him expectantly, more than a little curious as to what he wanted to know.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

She frowned. "Huh?"

Jon chuckled at her response, relishing the look of incomprehension she currently wore...not something one usually saw on Samantha Carters face. "Do you have anything planned this afternoon?" he asked and her face cleared.

"Ah, no actually," she replied finally. "I was probably just going to go for a run or goto the gym."

"Well, ah," he started a little nervously rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "I have a lacrosse game in a couple hours," he said holding up the ball. "And I was wondering if you'd like to come watch?"

Sam's eyebrows rose. _Okay, wasn't expecting that._

"You know if you wanted to," he added quickly. "Only we're playing the jarhead's...so it's usually a pretty good game."

"Oh, well yeah," Sam replied. "I imagine it will be." She smiled at him. "No promises, but I'll try."

Jon grinned at her. "Okay," he replied. "Then maybe I'll see you there."

She picked up her laptop case that also doubled as her briefcase and watched as Jon bounded up the steps on his way out of the lecture hall taking them three at a time.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam ran along the roadway, pounding out the same circuit she completed nearly every morning when she was a cadet here. She pulled up at the entrance to the sports fields bending over, hands on knees as she caught her breath. After a while she straightened, taking a few deep breaths. All of a sudden she heard the cry of a crowd and wondered if it was coming from Jon's lacrosse game. She hadn't really intended on showing up, but before she knew it she was headed in the direction of the noise. When she reached the bleachers Sam decided to stand at the edge and watch instead of going and sitting down. She held onto the steel frame and started to stretch as she watched the game, quickly picking Jon out of the players on the field, seeing 'O'Neill' across his back as he turned confirming her choice.

Jon had been glancing up into the stands every chance he got since the game started and he had yet to spot Carter. There was only fifteen minutes of the game left and he was disappointed that it seemed like she was going to be a no show. Then he spotted her tucked under the side of the eastern stand. She was wearing an Air Force t-shirt along with a pair of dark shorts that hugged her frame in a truly amazing way, and he stood transfixed as she stretched out her long limbs. He'd always felt uncomfortable around girls _'his age'_, like he was a dirty old man or something. But watching her...it just felt right...

"O'Neill!" he heard one of his team mates yell and he turned back just in time to see one of the marines bearing down on him.

Sam watched as he moved to intercept an attacking player much larger than himself, wincing as he hit the ground with a thud when the guy shoulder charged him. It would have taken a full cohort of rampaging Jaffa to get her General up off the ground after a hit like that, but Jon was back on his feet in seconds chasing the guy down. She watched as he closed the gap, and just as the guy lifted his stick to fire a shot at the lone goal keeper Jon brought his own stick forward, tangling it with the opposing players and knocking the ball to the ground. The fairly sizeable crowd came to its feet as a near certain goal for the marines seconds ago, had now turned into something completely different as Jon gathered the ball and sprinted for the opposite end of the field.

"Go Jon. Go Jon," was being chanted loudly by a rather large group of female cadets as he sidestepped one defender before checking another.

"Quite the fan club," Sam mumbled to herself as she watched the girls. _And you're surprised?_

She looked back to the field in time to see Jon get past one more defender before he passed the ball to someone else, and she had to admit that it had been quite an impressive display. And as her eyes travelled over him, she also had to admit that his very athletic form moving around the field was an impressive display all on its own.

She watched the rest of the game from her little spot, pleased when Air Force defeated the Marines. As the teams were coming off the field Jon pulled off his helmet and there was a round of loud hollering and ear splitting screaming from the group of girls in the bleachers. She turned to go, a grin on her face, her ears filled with a slightly uncoordinated chorus of _'We love you Jon! Go sexy boy!'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

When I finished writing the scene at the lacrosse match, the group of girls calling out at the end reminded me of a baseball scene from a Drew Barrymore movie called 'Never Been Kissed'. I didn't think of it until I'd finished, but thought I'd mention it because I think they use the same 'Go sexy boy' line. I thought about taking it out, but hey, a sweaty, lacrosse uniformed Jon? Sexy is the word! (If you don't know what lacrosse looks like - look it up - I did - and yeeaaahhhh... ;-D )

And I thought Sam would be amused :-)

As usual I'd love you to tell me watcha thinkin :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews :-) I appreciate them all.

To the guest reviewer who asked if this was going to be a Sam/Jon pairing - Mrs. Robinson type thing - I can't honestly answer that at the moment. I don't really have it set in my mind where this story is going so it sort of just happens as it gets written. You'll just have to read through your fingers or from behind a pillow(hopefully you'll keep reading) but I can't promise anything :-)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was having dinner with General Kerrigan and Professor Jenkins in the mess hall when she noticed Jon come in with some other cadets. Even though she was sure she could feel his eyes on her, she knew he was unlikely to come over and talk to her while she was with the General for which she was thankful. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did, quite a lot actually. And therein lay her problem. She found she liked him a little too much, and the more time she spent with him, the stronger those feelings were getting. So she determined the best thing to do all around was to just stay away from him for the rest of the week.

"Well thank you for your lovely company during dinner Samantha," the General said as he rose from the table. "But I think I'll say goodnight."

Sam smiled and stood as well. "I think I'll do the same."

"No dessert?" queried Jenkins from his seat at the table.

Sam glanced back to the commissary, screwing up her nose. "Nah, not tonight."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam towelled her hair dry as she padded naked through the bedroom of her quarters to the small living area, stopping at the little fridge to grab out a beer. Letting the towel rest across her shoulders she popped the top and took a long drink before she headed back through to the bedroom. She considered the sweats she usually slept in, then deciding it was a little warm she went for a pair of boy shorts and an old oversize t-shirt instead. Sitting on the sofa she propped her feet on the coffee table and flicked on the TV. Just as she was about to lift the beer bottle to her lips there was a knock at the door.

"Oh for the love of..." she sighed as she got to her feet. Aware that she wasn't exactly dressed for company she opened the door just a crack to peer out.

"Hey," Jon said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied, her heart racing.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked after a moment when he just stood there.

He glanced towards the ceiling scrunching up his face seemingly considering her question. "Nah, not really," he answered finally looking back to her. "But, there _is_ something I'm reasonably sure I can do for you," he said softly.

Sam's mouth opened, it did, she could feel it...but nothing came out. Then she felt it slam shut as she continued to stare at him.

A small grin crept onto his face as he brought his hand around in front of him.

She looked down and puzzled briefly over the small object he held, before her expression cleared, a matching grin appearing. "What's this?"

He shrugged. "They don't have it here," he explained. "And I was kinda worried you might slip into a withdrawal induced coma if you went much longer without it."

She laughed as she took the little cup of blue jell-o from his hand. "I'm not that bad!"

Jon raised his eyebrows at her.

They stood looking at each other for a moment before they both spoke at the same time.

"Yeah you are." "Yeah I am."

"Thank you. For this," she said.

He nodded pulling another little jell-o cup from behind his back.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just in case you didn't want to feel sad and lonely eating it by yourself," he said, the slight smirk it was delivered with removing any possible sting from his words.

Sam immediately thought of her state of undress, and blushed slightly when she realised the door had swung open enough during their conversation that he could already see what she was wearing. Or not wearing...

"Ah, yeah come on in," she replied opening the door wide. "I'll just go put some clothes on."

Jon closed the door behind him. "Don't go to any trouble on my account. Really."

Sam's step faltered and she turned back to him.

"You're more covered up now than you were when you stopped by the game this afternoon," he reasoned looking over her form now mostly hidden by the very old very oversized Air Force Academy t-shirt she was wearing.

Sam felt her cheeks colour as she cleared her throat. "You noticed I was there huh?"

"You could probably work on the stealth a little," he joked.

She gave him a look. "I'll remember that," she said as she moved back into the room deciding that he was right. The t-shirt she was wearing went to mid thigh covering everything the boy shorts didn't. She was just overreacting. Right?

"Sit down," she said motioning to the couch. Then she looked around. "Ah, I don't think I have any spoons."

Jon grinned and pulled two sporks from his pocket as he dropped down on to the couch.

She shook her head at him and smiled. "You want a beer?" she asked as she opened the mini fridge.

"Yeah thanks."

Jon let out a breath as he watched Carter bend over to retrieve the drinks, the shirt doing nothing to cover the navy coloured boy shorts now.

Sam moved over to the opposite end of the couch, handing Jon his beer on the way past. Sitting down she drew her bare feet up under her.

He watched as she ripped the foil top off of the plastic container and handed her the spork. He looked down, trying to hide his grin at the look of pleasure on her face as she sucked the first sporkful into her mouth.

Sam lifted her eyes from her spoils and noticed the look he was trying, but miserably failing to hide. Shifting one leg out from under her she nudged his thigh with her foot. "Shut up!"

He gave her a sideways glance. "Is that an order Colonel?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes it is cadet!"

He sketched a loose salute, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes ma'am," he murmured.

And there it was again. _Holy Hannah, is it getting hot in here?_

After a moment she broke eye contact with him and concentrated on digging out another sporkful of her blue prize.

"Congratulations by the way," she said feeling the soft jelly slide down her throat.

"Hmmm?"

"The game this afternoon," she clarified.

When she picked her beer up from the coffee table he held his out to clink against it. "Thanks," he replied. "So what did you think?"

She took a drink and looked back down to her rapidly emptying dessert. "Well it was my first lacrosse game, but it was pretty impressive."

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad you liked it."

She felt her heart rate rise. "Actually, you...were pretty impressive," she admitted.

Jon cocked his head turning his body slightly towards her, wanting desperately to know what she was thinking right now.

She looked up to find his eyes on her and her breathing became shallower, more rapid.

They stayed like that for more than a few moments when the loud ringtone of her phone made them both jump.

Sam looked at her phone and then back to Jon. "I have to take this."

"Hey, knock yourself out," he said sitting back against the couch and opening his jell-o cup. "Ma'am," he added with a smirk just as she hit the accept button.

She did her best to ignore him as she answered. "Hi Sir," she said smiling as Major General Jack O'Neill appeared on the small screen.

"Hey Carter," he replied. "What took so long? I was just about to hang up."

Jon rolled his eyes at hearing General Jackasses voice.

"Yeah, sorry Sir, I couldn't find my phone," she lied.

Jon raised his eyebrows at her and she jabbed at him with her foot which he caught and pulled into his lap.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Carter? Is that my shirt?"

"Ah..." _Oh God, I'm so busted..._

"No, it's mine," Jon called out not missing a beat.

Sam shot him a look before turning back to the General. _Uh oh_. She knew what that look meant.

"Company Carter?"

"Ah...well..."

Jon reached out and grabbed her hand turning the phone towards himself. "Hey there Jack," he grinned.

"Carter!?"

Sam regained control of the device and turned it back to herself. "Yes Sir?"

"What the hell is _he_ doing there?" he demanded.

"Jon has just started his final year at the Academy Sir," she explained.

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "I know that," he replied slowly. "I meant what is he doing _there? With you?"_

"I brought jell-o," he called out around a mouthful of the substance.

"Blue jell-o," Sam added as she lifted her near empty container so he could see.

"Just jell-o?"

"Just jell-o Sir," Sam assured him, though she didn't know why she felt the need. Maybe because he was still her commanding officer. After a moment the usually jovial look returned to the Generals face and Sam let out the breath she'd been holding.

"So how go the lectures Colonel?"

She smiled. "Good Sir," she replied. "Two down three to go."

"Better than good," Jon called out. "Outstanding...stellar..._absolutely captivating._.."

Jacks mouth tightened into a thin line. "Why is he still there?"

Sam sighed knowing Jon was doing this on purpose, trying to get a rise out of his older counterpart.

"Still eating jell-o," he replied.

Sam kicked out with the foot that still lay in his lap and connected with something she wished she really hadn't.

"Hey!" Jon cried. "Watch where you're shoving that foot!"

Jack smiled. "Good work Colonel!"

"Thank you Sir," she replied, turning her attention back to the General.

"Well good luck with the rest of the week," he said after a somewhat awkward pause.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Sir."

"And don't stay up too late," he ordered. "It's a school night."

Just as Carter was about to reply Jon turned the phone back to himself. "Don't worry Jack," he said smiling. "I'll make sure Colonel Carter gets to bed nice and early. I promise."

"Why you little..."

"Night Jack," Jon said before pressing the end call button.

"What the hell was that!?" Sam demanded as she grabbed her phone back from him.

Jon shrugged looking suitably contrite. "Sorry, I can't seem to help myself. The guy just pushes my buttons," he admitted.

Sam shook her head, unable to stay mad at him. "Yeah well remember he's still my boss and I'm going to have some explaining to do thanks to you."

Jon sighed and looked at her. "So you two are officially together now huh?"

Sam frowned. "No."

His eyebrows rose. "So you're sneaking around?"

"No!"

A puzzled expression came over his face. "Why?"

Sam frowned. "Because he's still my CO," she replied.

Jon sat back and laid a hand over the foot that she hadn't removed from his lap. "I hear Area 51 is nice this time of year."

She snorted and watched as his thumb started to move over the top of her foot. "Been there, tried that," she replied.

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "When he moved to DC to take over Hammond's job at Homeworld Security," she replied. "He was gone, Teal'c was on Dakara more often than not," she shrugged. "SG-1 wasn't really SG-1 anymore, so I requested a transfer to Area 51 and was head of R &amp; D for three months."

"Three months?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "And then when nothing changed...well I was missing the SGC so I requested a transfer back."

Jon shook his head. "God, how did I grow up to be such an asshole!?"

Sam placed her other foot against his thigh and pushed. "You grew up to be a Major General," she replied reprimanding him.

"Sorry," he replied. "_Major General_ Asshole."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"I just can't believe he'd pass up the chance to finally be with you," he said.

Sam shrugged.

"I can't even imagine what...well...I just can't believe it..."

"He's with someone else," she told him.

"He's what?!"

"Well to be fair, I moved on first," she admitted.

"Again..._why?_"

She thought for a moment before she replied. "There was an incident. I got stranded on a ship."

He didn't say anything, merely laying his head back on the couch facing her, giving her his full attention as she told him about her ordeal on the Daedalus and what happened after.

"I've never told anyone about everything that happened," she said softly.

Jon ran his hand slowly up her calf to just below her knee. "Thank you for trusting me," he murmured his thumb playing over the soft skin at the underside of her knee. "I can see why you made the decision you did."

"Yeah well," she sighed as she closed her eyes leaning the side of her head against the back of the couch, his touch just shy of making her moan. "I guess I'm just not cut out for the whole 'white picket fence' thing."

He smiled. "Well I hear it's highly overrated, so I don't think you're missing much."

She watched him through half lidded eyes. "And what about you?" she asked after a moment, realising that they'd mainly been talking about her.

He raised his eyebrows. "What about me?"

"Well," she started. "What have you been up to since I saw you last? Any special ladies in your life?"

He took a deep breath. "Well not much out of the ordinary on either front really," he replied. "Finished high school, and wasn't _that_ an experience..."

Sam chuckled and waited for him to continue.

"Then I came here," he finished with a shrug.

"That's it?" she questioned. "That's all I get?"

He laughed. "I told you, I'm completely unremarkable."

"And?" she prompted. "What about the girl situation?"

He sighed. "There is no 'girl situation'," he replied. "The 'girl situation' is non-existent."

Sam frowned. "I've seen how popular you are with the opposite sex in the last few days Jon," she said. "I find it hard to believe you have trouble getting a date."

"I didn't say I had a problem getting girls to go out with me," he replied.

"So?"

"So," he started, not really sure how he felt about having this conversation with her. "So...I've been on dates sure...but I find I spend most of my time wanting to tell them to put more clothes _on_ instead of thinking about taking them _off_." Sam frowned and he rolled his eyes at her. "I feel like I'm old enough to be their father Carter, and I wouldn't want my daughter leaving the house wearing what most of them wear."

Sam bit her lip but found the giggle she was trying to hold in escaped anyway.

Jon shoved her knee. "No giggling Colonel..."

She grinned. "I'm sorry," she replied. She stared at him a moment before she continued. "You know I never really thought about it that way. God, high school must have been a nightmare! Did you actually go to prom?" She could tell the subject made him uncomfortable, but she couldn't help herself, finding she was inanely curious about this.

"No," he admitted. "The girl I asked turned me down."

Well now she just felt like a jerk as she reached out a hand, placing it on his arm. "Oh Jon, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I guess I understood why she said no."

"Was it because she was already going with someone else?"

"No."

Sam frowned. "Then why?"

He glanced at her and blushed slightly. "She was my science teacher."

Sam started to choke on the mouthful of beer she was trying to swallow. She coughed and pounded on her chest as she stared at him. "Why would you ask your science teacher to the prom?" she croaked, her eyes watering.

Jon smiled. "She reminded me of you," he replied truthfully.

"Oh," was all she could manage in reply. She thought about what he'd said for a while, finding something nagging at her. She really didn't want to ask the question, but her curiosity over what the answer would be was too much.

She cleared her throat. "So," she started and he looked at her making her blush. "So, does that mean that you're...that you've never..."

His eyes widened a little when he realised what she was making such a mess of asking. "Colonel Carter," he started with a smirk. "Are you asking if I'm a virgin?"

Sam felt her cheeks flame and his grin only made it worse.

"And if I am?"

She cleared her throat. "Well of course that, that would be..."

Jon threw his head back and laughed at her reaction. "Relax," he said finally. "And to answer your question...I'm not a virgin."

She found that his answer only brought forth even more questions that she didn't know how to ask. As it happened, she didn't have to.

"You'd be surprised how many older ladies are interested in teaching a younger man what he needs to know," he volunteered.

"Oh," the word coming out as little more than a breathy moan. "You never thought about a more permanent relationship with any of them?"

"Being at the Academy makes things a little difficult in that respect," he replied.

Sam thought back to her own days at the Academy and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"But mainly it's because none of them have been interested in more than a casual thing," he replied truthfully.

"Really?" she asked, incredulous that any woman wouldn't want him around.

He shrugged. "They have their own lives and I don't fit in as anything more than...well..." He could see the concern in her eyes and it made his heart swell. "And I'm okay with that Carter, really. You don't have to worry about me."

"Have any of them been married?"

He shook his. "No," he replied softly. "Divorced, single moms, careers...but I haven't been looking for anything permanent either so it's suited me so far."

Sam sat back against the couch, the slow, deliberate movement of his hand over her leg making her very relaxed. She opened suddenly drowsy eyes and smiled, watching his hand move over her knee and up along her thigh.

Jon sighed and took her hand. "Come on," he said giving it a tug.

"Where are we going?" she asked not in the mood to move a single muscle.

A slight smile came to his lips. "Bed."

_Okay, awake now..._

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N

And in the third chapter there was Jack! :-)

So now you all know the backstory of why Jack and Sam aren't together in this story.

Next chapter should be up soon.

As always I'd love for you to lemme know what you think :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry for leaving the last chapter where I did - but at least I didn't make you wait too long for the next one :-)

Thanks as always for all the lovely and thoughtful reviews. It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying the story :-)

warning for a little bit of sexual content in this one

xxxxxxxxxx

He chuckled at the startled look on her face. "Get your mind outta the gutter Carter," he joked. "You look exhausted and I have a promise to keep to a Major General."

Sam smiled as she swung her legs down to the floor. "Ah, would that be Major General _Asshole?"_ she asked playfully, no trace of venom in her voice.

"Now you're getting it," he replied with a smile as he stood from the couch pulling her up with him.

xxxxxxxx

Jon sat on her bed, waiting while she brushed her teeth and finished getting ready for bed. He watched as she emerged from the bathroom a hand rubbing through already messy blond hair. Standing up he pulled the covers back for her to get in.

Sam stopped and looked at him. "You don't have to stay, I _can_ get myself into bed you know."

"I'm sure you can," he replied with a small smirk. "But just humour me this one time would you?"

She regarded him for a moment longer before relenting and climbing into the bed letting him pull the covers up over her. It felt ridiculous, having him tuck her in, yet strangely comforting at the same time.

He knelt down, his elbows resting on the side of the bed. "So...bedtime story?" he asked.

Sam smiled. "Depends...got any good ones?"

Jon thought for a moment. "There was a young lady from...hey that hurt!" he cried as she swatted him on the arm.

"I don't need you telling me dirty jokes right before bed," she warned with half a smile.

He raised his eyebrows. "Afraid it'll give you..._interesting dreams?"_ he murmured, his eyes dropping to her lips.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him and was sure she heard him groan.

His eyes moved back to hers and he studied her for a moment before he smiled. "Goodnight Carter," he said moving forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Sam closed her eyes. Breathing deeply she inhaled his scent as he leant over her, so similar yet somehow very different to the one she was so familiar with. The soaps, shampoos they used, plus a myriad of other things causing Jon to smell differently to Jack. But below that, there was the scent that was just him, just them. That underlying thing that caused her baser instincts to react so strongly to him, to them, that was still there just the same, just as strong. _Stronger?_ she wondered as she moved her hand to the back of his neck.

Jon pulled back looking into those eyes again and his breath caught at what he saw. "Carter?" The question coming out as barely more than a whisper. He felt her fingers flex against his skin as she pulled him towards her.

After so many years of keeping her feelings hidden it felt foreign to let Jon see what she was feeling, what she wanted. To let him see _her._ It made her feel more than vulnerable and she released a shaky breath when he let her pull him to her without further explanation.

Jon touched his lips to hers letting her control the pressure and the pace. She was taking it slow and easy, their lips barely touching, her kiss feather light which was just fine by him. As it was his head was spinning just thinking about kissing her, so he found the act itself was making him a little dizzy and more than a little breathless. Not that he'd ever admit _that_ to anyone. She nipped at his bottom lip, her tongue touching where her teeth had just been. He parted his lips for her just a little and he felt her smile against his mouth her tongue brushing over his bottom lip again before it found his. He heard himself groan softly as she increased the pressure of their kiss, her other hand coming up to his shoulder, the one on his neck moving up into his hair. As she pulled him closer he reached over to rest his right arm on the bed at her other side bringing his body into contact with hers for the first time, feeling her nipples hard against his chest. He felt her arch up into him at the same time as her mouth moved to his cheek, kissing up along his cheekbone. He moved a hand to cup her breast, his thumb moving in a hard stroke across her nipple and she let out a soft sigh against his ear.

Sam felt his hand move down over her ribs taking the covers with it. When he reached the hem of her shirt his fingers slid underneath stroking over the bare skin of her stomach making goosebumps rise as a chill ran down her spine. Then his hand started to move slowly back up...

When he felt her hand on his stopping his progress, he pulled back just far enough to look at her, his thumb stroking slowly over her ribs.

She swallowed as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Jon, I..." He smiled that sweet smile of his and she relaxed just a little.

"Don't be sorry Sam," he whispered as he removed his hand bringing it to rest on the covers.

"But I was the one who started this."

He shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter," he assured her. "You're not ready for this and that's okay."

"I like being with you Jon," she admitted. "You make me laugh," she shrugged. "You make me happy. And..." she blew out a breath. "While we're being brutally honest here...you turn me on so, _so_ much..."

He couldn't help the small smile _that_ little ego boost caused.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little screwed up right now," she admitted as she reached out to place a hand on his cheek. "Maybe we could sleep on it?"

Jon brought his hand up to cover hers and turned his head to place a kiss on her palm. "Take as much time as you need," he murmured. "I'm happy to take whatever you want to give."

At his words she came so close to pulling him into her bed, but after a moment she let her hand drop back down to the covers instead.

"Night Sam," he whispered. Slowly he got to his feet switching off all the lights as he left.

"Night Jon," she whispered back as she heard the door close behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack was drumming a pen against his desk when he heard the door open behind him. Moments later he felt her arms encircle him, her chin resting on his shoulder from behind.

"It's late," she mumbled in his ear. "Who was on the phone?"

"Work." Well it wasn't completely a lie.

She sighed as she straightened. "Of course it was. I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"In a minute," he replied absently. After a moment he continued. "I might have to go out of town."

"Oh? When?"

"Tomorrow or the next day, I'll have to check my schedule."

She cocked her head at him. "That's sudden."

"Yeah well, something's come up," he replied. "A new development that I think I need to keep an eye on."

"Will you be gone long?"

He shook his head. "Should only take a day to sort out. Maybe two."

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

And the plot thickens :-D Oh and before anyone asks - Jon's change to calling her Sam at the end was intentional.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)

As usual I'd love it if you left a little 'somethn somethn' to let me know what you think :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Well, we seem to have spawned a new term - Team Jon! Woohoo! LOL!

I'm really glad you guys seem to be coming around to the idea of Jon.

I appreciate it so much that even though most of you didn't seem to be into the idea of this at the start that you stuck with it and gave it a shot anyway. And now by the end of chapter 4 most are saying even though they still love Jack (as do I BTW) that they are coming around to Team Jon! :-D

That makes me incredibly happy that you feel that way cause Jon really is such a good guy! :-)

I really appreciate all the reviews and everyone letting me know what they think as the story unfolds as well, it really helps. Thanks so much. :-)

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah well, consider me officially jealous," said Professor Bob Jenkins as he watched Colonel Sam Carter connect her laptop to the projector.

Sam turned and smiled at him. "Come on Bob," she chuckled. "You're exaggerating."

"Nope," he replied. "They definitely like you more than me." He looked up to watch the cadets coming through the doors. "Case in point," he said nodding towards the right hand aisle. "I can't even manage to get O'Neill to attend the compulsory lectures and you're getting him to come to the optional ones?"

She turned around to see Jon taking a seat about a third of the way up the theatre. She looked back to her old professor and shrugged.

xxxxxxxxx

After last night Jon wanted to give Sam some space, so when the lecture finished he went back to his room and changed into his running clothes. He certainly could use the physical activity, and if he happened to run into her while he was doing a few circuits of the campus...well...

Sam was a little disappointed that Jon hadn't stayed back to talk to her today. Sure he'd attended her lecture when he apparently didn't have to, but she thought he'd at least come down and say hello before he left. She just hoped they were okay after what had happened last night.

"I'll see you later Bob," she said as she started towards the steps.

"Okay Sam," he called back to her.

Ten minutes later and Sam had divested herself of her blues and stood in her underwear debating what to do. "Hmmm," she mumbled to herself as she held her hands palm up. "Be lazy and watch movies all afternoon while gorging on chocolate?" Her left hand came up a few inches. "Or put my body through hell and go out running again?" Her right hand came up so that it was level with her left and they juggled for dominance for a few moments before her right hand won out. "Okay," she sighed. "Running it is...followed by watching movies and chocolate," she finished with a grin.

Jon had been running back and forth covering the same stretch of road for about ten or fifteen minutes when he saw her. Okay, so he didn't leave it _entirely_ up to chance, deciding to run the route he thought she was most likely to take. _Strategic genius O'Neill!_ he thought with a grin as he changed direction to come up alongside her.

"Well fancy meeting you here," he said startling her.

Sam looked over at him, and damn! She never remembered Academy issue clothes looking that good! She came to a stop and smiled at him. "Are you following me Cadet?"

"Depends," he replied screwing his face up a little. "Would _'yes'_ be the sexy answer?" At the look on her face he quickly continued. "No!" he said adamantly. "I definitely am _not_ following you..."

She flashed him a quick grin before taking off at a dead run. "Pity," she called back over her shoulder.

Jon stood there watching after her his mouth hanging open. "Huh..." He took off running falling in about ten yards behind her. He smiled as he admired her elegant technique and her great...form...

They ran like that for a few miles before he noticed her start to pull away from him and he smiled. He kept his pace letting her think she was getting the better of him, then after another mile or so he sped up, easily closing the gap she'd created, his longer strides eating up the yards between them. He'd always been naturally fit, but this time around he had the advantage of knowing what a bad back, bad knees and pretty much bad everything else felt like, so he made sure his body was in the best shape he could keep it, his muscles strong and toned so they would bear the brunt of his physical activities instead of his joints.

Sam was pushing it, though she hadn't quite hit her limit. Her breathing was becoming laboured and she could feel the beads of sweat trailing down her spine. The physical exertion felt good and she thought she was teaching Jon a thing or two about stamina when he came alongside her.

"You've barely even broken a sweat!" she said incredulous.

He grinned at her and pretended to breath hard. "No, I have really," he said through his fake puffing.

She grinned back. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted that you're pretending to be out of breath."

"Well if it helps, it was meant to make you feel good not bad."

She glanced over at him. "I'd like to see what does actually get you puffing and panting..."

"I could show you..." he replied, his voice so low she barley heard him, but the intent was loud and clear.

Something in his expression changed and her laboured breathing wasn't all about the running anymore. She swallowed and looked away. After a minute she spoke. "Why don't you go out in front and pace me?" she suggested. "I feel like pushing it a bit harder."

Jon regarded her a moment before he pulled out in front increasing his pace just a little. A few minutes later she came up beside him.

"I'm sure you can do better than that Cadet," she cajoled as she started to move past him.

He cocked his head at her slightly, not really sure where this was coming from. Or where it was going.

Nevertheless he increased his pace pulling away from her again. When she didn't catch him up this time he glanced around and could see her starting to struggle, falling further behind. He knew it was only another half-mile or so until they reached her building so he started to slow down.

"You taking pity on me?" she asked when she caught him up.

He smiled slightly. "We've been going pretty hard," he pointed out.

Sam glanced at him briefly, pissed beyond belief that he still wasn't breathing very hard, though the red tinge to his complexion made her a little happier. She gradually slowed to a walk, stopping after a bit to catch her breath. After her breathing had calmed down she started to walk again.

"You're in seriously good shape," she said.

He shrugged as he walked easily alongside her all traces that he'd recently run more than ten miles already gone. "I guess," he replied. "Lacrosse helps."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I bet it does."

He glanced at her. "You're in pretty good shape yourself you know."

She laughed. "Oh please...I feel old and decrepit compared to you."

He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "You're fitter than most of the cadets here."

She looked back at him to see if he was yanking her chain. He wasn't...and suddenly there was a little more spring in her very tired step.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When she left Jon, Sam had a long hot shower and went to the mess hall early in search of much needed food. She stopped by the bank of vending machines on the way out stocking up on soda, chips and chocolate for her planned evening of laying in bed and watching movies on her laptop, making sure she got extra, thinking there was a very good possibility of Jon showing up. That thought made her smile as she headed back to her room.

Setting up her computer about two thirds of the way down her bed she grabbed a couple of spare pillows from the closet and lined up her junk food bounty on the bedside table. Then she went and got a soda from the fridge and her phone from the coffee table. She surveyed her little area, deciding she had everything she needed for a cosy night in.

"Junk food? Check," she mumbled. "Soda? Check. Phone in case the General calls again? Check."

Smiling to herself she pulled off her sweat pants dropping them on the floor in an untidy heap before she pulled back the covers and got into bed. Leaning forward she clicked on the play icon and settled back to watch her favourite movie.

She had just gotten to the part where the guy out of Rocky was trying to talk Arnie into a mission to South America for the CIA when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey," Jon greeted when she opened the door. He hadn't intended on going to her room tonight, but found himself walking in that direction after dinner anyway. If she didn't want to talk to him so be it, but he had to try.

"Hey," she replied.

"Soooo," he began. "Is the blue jell-o thing gonna be cute two nights in a row or just creepy?"

She tried not to smile at him, she really did. But he was just so damn cute standing there in her doorway that she couldn't help herself.

"Probably a little of both," she replied finally. "But since I'm still craving it, hand it over."

Jon grinned and handed her two cups of the blue wobbly treat.

"I suppose it would be rude to shut the door in your face now," she joked before standing aside to let him in.

He moved over to the centre of the room glancing beyond the open double doors into the bedroom. "Oh hey," he said gesturing to her bed. "I'll just leave you to it."

"No, don't be silly," she replied as she moved to stand next to him.

"But you look like you were pretty well set up for a relaxing night in."

Sam nodded. "Yep! Something I don't get to do nearly often enough."

"I don't want to rain on your parade there Carter," he argued as he started for the door.

"Stay," she said placing a hand on his arm. "Watch some movies with me."

He smiled ruefully. "Honestly the couch looks like a pretty beat up alternative to what you've got goin on in there."

She shrugged. "So who says we have to move it out here?"

He let out a slow deliberate breath, glancing down to where her hand still rested on his arm. When he looked back up she smiled.

"Come on Jon," she chided as she dropped her arm and turned into her bedroom. "We're both adults here. It's not like it should make any difference where we watch a movie."

He cleared his throat. "I, ah...I guess..." What he said to her last night was true. He wanted her to take her time and think about things. And he would be happy to take whatever she wanted to give him. But that didn't mean his feelings for her had changed. He wanted her so badly it hurt, and laying in a bed with her watching movies and not acting on his desires? _You always were a glutton for punishment O'Neill,_ he thought.

When she got settled again she looked up at him trying desperately not to look as freaked out as she currently was. _What the hell were you thinking!? Why didn't you just let him leave?_ But as she watched him standing there she knew why.

"Grab yourself a soda," she called to him when he started to move towards her.

Jon pulled a cola from the fridge and went through into Carters bedroom. Toeing off his sneakers and socks he reached for the bed covers then stopped, narrowing his eyes at her. "Hey this isn't some kinda trick is it?"

Sam stared at him. "Trick?"

"Yeah," he said suspiciously. "Tempt me in here with junk food, soda and a comfy bed...and then you spring some god awful chick flick on me..."

Sam laughed. "No."

"Then before I fully commit to this," he said. "I need to know exactly what we're talking about here..."

She tried not to think about any double meaning his words might have had deciding that would be just too difficult right now and answered his question at face value. "Well to start with...Predator..." She grinned when his face lit up.

"That is my favourite movie!" he said pointing his soda at her.

She laughed. "Then I was going to skip Predator 2 and go straight for Alien versus Predator..."

He placed the soda on the night stand and yanked the covers back before literally jumping into the bed beside her. "You had me at _'Alien'_..."

She leaned forward and ran the cursor back to the start of the movie. As she sat back she looked at him. "And you've seen all these movies?"

He looked up from opening his soda. "Of course! Why?"

She shrugged. "I just didn't think you really did the sci-fi thing..."

He sat the soda in his lap. "First, these movies are genre classics," he said.

She nodded once showing her agreement with his sentiment.

"And second..._I_...do the sci-fi thing just fine..."

And the meaning of that was as loud and clear as if he'd shouted it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I'm kind of viewing this as a little bit of an unofficial date night for these two which will continue in the next chapter.

As usual I would love for you to let me know what you think :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update this, but I've been sidetracked by 'Something You Want to Tell Me?' Which was only supposed to be a few chapters long, but as usual has expanded.

Thanks for all the reviews for this, I appreciate them all :-)

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxx

Jon had just returned from a bathroom break and Sam had just gotten AvP ready when a loud knock sounded at the door. They looked at each other and Sam shrugged.

Jon scratched his nose. "It's after ten Carter, who the hell would be knocking at your door this time of night?"

As she got out of bed she looked at him. "You mean since you're already here?"

He gave her a look and threw a pillow at her.

"Stay here," she said as she closed the double doors that separated the bedroom from the small living room.

Again Sam just cracked the door to see who was knocking, and what she saw on the other side made her heart leap and her stomach drop.

"General O'Neill?" she asked, not entirely sure she was really seeing who she was seeing. "Ah...what are you doing here Sir?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in Carter?" he asked, his hands deep in the pockets of his dress pants.

She moved back opening the door to him. "Of course Sir, come in."

Jack moved past her and looked around before he dropped down onto the couch. "Nice diggs," he commented.

Jon couldn't believe his ears when he heard General Jackass out in Carters living room. _What is this guy playing at? Sam said he was with someone else and all of a sudden he's turning up here? In her room? At ten o'clock at night!?_

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah, not bad I guess," she replied. Her face scrunched up a little. "Not that it's not nice to see you Sir, but why are you here?"

_Is this really, seriously, REALLY freaking happening?_ she wondered in a slight state of panic. Jon O'Neill in her bed..._BEDROOM_...and Jack O'Neill in her living room!? She thought she could feel some cosmic boot kicking her in the ass right about now!

He shrugged. "Just checking up on my personnel Carter."

She crossed her arms looking at him expectantly.

Jack sighed and waved a hand at her. "Yeah okay...I came because I'm worried about you."

Her brow creased in a deep frown. "Worried? About me?"

"Yeah," he replied, hoping he wasn't about to get chewed out by his Colonel. "You know...I was worried that junior was making a nuisance of himself...following you around like some kind of...lovesick...puppy...or something..."

"Lovesick puppy!?" Jon fumed quietly to himself. _What a jerk!_

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Jon's not a kid anymore Sir," she assured him. "He's a grown man who's doing really _really_ well here..."

Jack considered her words. "Yeah well...I suppose he would seeing as I already did all the hard work for him the first time around..."

"Hey!" Jon yelled before he could stop himself, his hand coming up to cover his mouth _way_ too late to prevent the damage being done.

Jack shot up from the couch and looked with murderous eyes from the closed doors, to what he could only assume was Carters bedroom, then back to the woman herself. He jabbed a finger at the doors, keeping his eyes on her. "You want to explain that Carter?"

Sam stared at him, eyes wide not knowing what to say. She swallowed, her heart racing. She didn't have to explain herself to him, she didn't owe him anything as far as her private life was concerned, but she found she was unable to tell him as much.

When she didn't answer he continued. "I'm guessing I'm _really_ not going to like what I'd find if I opened that door?!"

"Oh! Just open the damned door! You pompous, self-righteous sonovabitch!" Jon yelled, quickly getting out from under the covers so that he was _on_ the bed rather than in it.

Jack turned towards the door and Sam thought she'd never seen him look so angry.

"Sir...wait..."

He glared at her, the intensity of it making her take a step backwards.

Jack threw the doors open, his body coiled, ready for a fight. Then he stopped taking in the scene before him. Carters laptop in the middle of the bed, Jon on one side and then, separated by a veritable wall of junk food wrappers, a mussed-up empty spot that he assumed had held Carter until he had knocked on the door. He looked up to see his own eyes looking back at him.

"Well!?" Jon demanded.

Jack frowned at him. "Well what?"

Jon stood from the bed. "Well I think you owe Colonel Carter an apology," he stated. "Not to mention me, but I'm willing to let that one go," he mumbled.

"An apology? For what?"

Jon's eyebrows rose. "How about barging into her private quarters and pretty much accusing her of sleeping with me...which isn't against any regulations by the way even if she was..."

Jack shot him a derisive look. "I don't have to explain myself to you..._junior_..."

"And Sam doesn't have to explain herself to you _old man._.."

Sam could see Jack bristle. "The hell she doesn't," he seethed. "I'm still her commanding officer..."

Jon returned his look in spades. "Which means _Colonel_ Carter might have to explain everything she does to _General_ O'Neill..but _Samantha_ Carter?" he said crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Well the way I hear it...she doesn't owe _Jack_ O'Neill squat!"

"Why you little..." Jack growled moving towards the younger man.

Sam could see Jon's posture change taking on a defensive position and she was worried that with the knowledge they both possessed there was a very real possibility they might kill each other.

"Sir!" she yelled, loud enough to get both their attention.

Jack stopped and looked back at her.

Sam steeled herself and pushed on. "He's right General," she said, sounding much calmer than she felt. "We're both off duty right now and what Jon and I do with our free time is...well frankly Sir...it's none of your business."

"Damn right," Jon mumbled.

Jack cast an annoyed glance back at him before he trained his eyes back on Carter. She'd very rarely _openly_ defied or disagreed with him over the years, and the fact that she was doing so now by siding with the pup...well it bothered him. He realised it bothered him a lot.

After a moment he scratched the back of his head and nodded. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry Carter." He walked to the door, damned if he was going to apologise to the boy. Jack opened the door and looked back at her, her arms hugged around her middle, Jon standing behind her. Then he silently closed the door and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit!" Jon breathed, the first to break the silence. "Well that was just..."

"Intense?"

"Is one word for it," he agreed.

After a moment he walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Laying his chin on her shoulder he turned his head slightly to place a light kiss against her temple.

"As much as I hate to say this," he murmured. "You two have some serious shit you need to work out."

Sam dropped her hands to cover his where they rested at her waist. This was all too much to think about, but she knew Jon was right.

They needed to talk.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack slammed his door and kicked his bag across the floor of the guest quarters he'd been assigned. He scrubbed his hands across his face and dropped onto the bed wondering what the hell he was doing here. Wondering what the _fuck_ he was doing period.

He cradled his head in his hands and thought about what a complete and utter idiot he had been over the last few years letting his wounded pride over what happened with the cop cloud his judgement. And now he was pissed at Carter for...what? Spending time with someone else when he'd had another woman in his bed for close to a year? Or was it because she was spending time with Jon in particular?

And as for junior? Well he was obviously the smart one out of the two of them even if Jack was the one with the stars on his shoulders.

He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He had some thinking to do.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

I know everyone's been waiting to see what would happen when Jack turned up so I hope it was worth the wait :-)

I _definitely_ would love to know what you're thinking after this instalment ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews for the last chapter - you guys really are the best :-)

And sorry for the delay in posting but here is the next chapter.

Also, this kind of snuck up on me, but this is the last chapter. I didn't intend it to be, but that's the way it's worked out. I hope you enjoy, oh and a warning for sexual allusions.

xxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning Sam found out where the General was staying. Gathering her stuff for the day she tucked the folded object into her laptop bag and headed out the door.

Jack pulled on a t-shirt and went to answer the knock at the door. "Carter," he greeted.

"Morning Sir," she replied with a faint smile.

He took a step back and gestured for her to enter. "Come in."

Her eyes flicked briefly over his unbuttoned trousers down to his bare feet. "I didn't mean to disturb you..."

He rolled his eyes and turned back into the room. "Just come in and shut the door," he ordered.

Taking a deep breath she followed him into the room and shut the door behind her. Staying by the door she clutched her bag in both hands.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and dug his toes into the carpet. When she didn't say anything he looked at her. "So how bad did I screw up last night?" he asked.

Sam looked away from him briefly before letting her eyes settle on his. "You didn't 'screw up' Sir," she answered. "As a matter of fact I think it...well it actually made me realise a few things."

He winced knowing no matter what she said, he'd screwed up. Bad. He watched as she dug in her bag before walking to him, holding out an object. He took it from her and looked at it.

She blushed. "Your shirt..."

His head shot up.

"I've had it for years," she admitted.

"Keep it," he insisted, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to hand it back.

Sam shook her head as she looked from the shirt back up to his face. "I don't need it anymore."

He clutched the shirt in both hands. "What if," he started, his voice faltering. "What if _I_ need you to have it?"

"Then that's not fair to either of us," she replied. "And it's really not fair to..."

"I know," he said cutting her off, both of them knowing this was about more than just a t-shirt.

She took a step towards him, placing her hand on his. "Maybe there could have been something once," she said softly. "But..."

He looked up to her. "Not now," he finished for her.

"Not now," she agreed. His eyes pleaded with her and she nearly broke, nearly took the shirt back from him. Nearly dropped her bag and took him in her arms. But that feeling was a remnant of something that had once been. Something, she realised last night, that she'd hung onto because she didn't know how to let it go, didn't think there could be anything else.

She gave his hand a slight squeeze. "Goodbye Sir."

"Carter," he breathed grasping her hand, turning her back towards him.

She felt the tears sting her eyes, her throat aching. She did drop her bag then, her other hand going to his chest as she leaned in and placed her lips against his cheek, her eyes closing against the tears. "I'll always love you Jack," she murmured against his skin. "But it's too late." She pulled back to look at him. "You have your fiancé, and..."

"And you have Jon," he said trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

She shook her head. "I'm not _with_ Jon, it's not like I'm choosing him over you..."

He snorted at that. "Sure as hell seems like it..."

"And what part of _'You have your fiancé'_ did I get wrong exactly?" she asked incredulously. "Because I _sure as hell _didn't hear you contradicting me!"

Jack didn't answer and Sam shook her head. "I went to Nevada for three months," she said. "Where were you then?"

His head dropped, he couldn't look at her knowing the only reason they didn't get together then, the reason they weren't together now was because he'd let his stubborn pride get in the way.

She leant over and picked up her bag. "Fifteen years is long enough to wait," she murmured before she turned and left him alone.

xxxxxxxxx

Jon sat in the back row of the lecture theatre watching as she smiled when the students understood what she said and patiently explained the concepts when they didn't. At the end of the lecture he went down to talk to her.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up at him and gave a wan smile. "Hi."

"So, um...have you seen him yet?"

Sam nodded. "This morning."

"How'd it go?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out and she felt her face crumple.

"Oh Sam," he breathed reaching out a hand to cover hers where it rested on the desk.

Several cadets who were standing nearby overheard his words and glanced over, turning back to each other with raised eyebrows at seeing their fellow cadet practically holding hands with the legendary Colonel Carter.

Sam shot them a look pulling her hand from under his.

"Sorry," he murmured feeling miserable that she was upset, not wanting to do anything to make it worse. He scratched at a point on the desk for a few minutes while she packed up her laptop not knowing what to say to make her feel better. When she finished she picked up her bag and looked at him. "Well I guess I'll just..." he mumbled as he started to turn away.

"Jon..."

He turned back to her.

"Do you want to..." she stalled for a moment before she started again. "Could you...come by tonight?" she asked, her eyes on his.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

She gave him small smile as she left.

xxxxxxxxx

Jon shifted nervously as he waited for her to answer the door. "Hey," he said as she opened up.

Sam smiled and moved to let him in. "Hey yourself."

He moved into the room, but when he turned back to her she was facing the closed door, her head leant against it. "Sam?"

She turned to him tears streaming down her face.

He moved to her and pulled her into his arms. "What did he do?"

She shook her head and sniffled into his shirt.

He held her until she calmed enough to speak.

"He didn't do anything really," she whispered.

Jon closed his eyes. "Are you still in love with him?"

Sam sniffed and shook her head. "I don't think I've been _in love_ with him for a while," she started. "It's just that...this thing, whatever it was, that was between us...well it was there for a really long time. And now..."

"It's gone?" he guessed.

She nodded. "It just feels like a part of me is missing," she whispered.

He laid his forehead against hers. "I know what you mean," he whispered back.

She brought her eyes to his and realised she didn't see Jack in them anymore. She only saw Jon. "You wanna know what else?" she asked.

"Tell me..."

"It feels like a weights been lifted."

He brought his hand up to smooth across her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears.

She laid a hand flat on his chest, her eyes dropping to his lips.

He leant in touching his lips to her other cheek, tasting the salt of her tears on his tongue.

She moved into his touch not knowing if she was doing the right thing, only knowing she wanted, needed to be touched, to be loved, surrounded, consumed. Knowing that she trusted Jon not to hurt her, trusted him to be who and what he was, sweet and funny and kind and loving. Then she thought of those other women he'd had in his life and she pushed back from him slightly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Sam frowned. "No, Jon it's not..." she faltered. "I...tonight...I'd feel like I was using you..."

He shook his head as he leant into her, his lips grazing her ear. "Let me help you," he whispered.

His breath on her skin made her shiver and she brought her hand up to cover his where it rested against her cheek her eyes finding his. Hesitantly she brought her lips to his, her hand sliding up to the back of his neck.

He didn't push, didn't try to deepen the kiss, waiting for her tongue to reach out for him before he parted his lips for her.

Sam pulled back and searched his face before she took his hand in hers and led him to the bedroom.

She stopped and turned to face him. After a moment he moved to her pulling her against him, his hand reaching out to stroke along her cheek, turning her face up to his. He gently placed his lips to hers, pulling back to look in her eyes again.

Slowly she reached out placing her hands flat on his chest, her eyes following as they moved up over his shoulders, one sliding into his hair, the other coming to rest at the back of his neck.

Jon's eyes closed at the feel of her hands on him. He felt her shift, her lips coming up to meet his this time. He tightened his hold on her as she ran her tongue over his lips, his mouth welcoming her.

He slowly undressed her, his eyes lingering on every inch of skin he uncovered as he gazed at her almost reverently.

She pulled his t-shirt over his head, her hands smoothing over the solid wall of his chest, her lips following their path. She fingered the band of his shorts where they rested on his lean hips and waited for him to remove his shoes and socks before she helped him take them off. Reaching behind herself she undid the clasp of her bra letting it fall to the ground, his eyes on her body making her shiver and as she stepped into his embrace her sensitive nipples crushed against his smooth chest making her sigh.

His lips trailed over the long column of her neck as she took that final step and divested him of his boxers. Sliding his hands down the soft skin of her back, he smoothed them over the swell of her ass before he moved them back up to slide her panties down over her hips.

Sam took a step back, her legs coming into contact with the bottom of the bed.

Jon watched as she lay back, moving up the bed until her head rested on the pillow. Their eyes met and he let out a breath as he moved towards her.

Sam's hands slid down over his back as he moved up over her. She parted her thighs, his body settling between them.

His lips parted, his breathing shallow, he felt the heat of her against his hip, his hardness pressed into the softness of her inner thigh. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled, her mouth finding his, her leg coming up around his waist. "Make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

He went slow, took his time. They had all night, and he wanted to make her forget. He wanted to help her heal. Be the balm for her tattered and raw emotions.

His love making was exactly like him. Gentle and tender, sweet and passionate. She lost herself in his touch and never once forgot who she was with, never once wanted to pretend she was with someone else.

Hours later he lay at her side, his hand rubbing slow gentle circles over her back making her softly sigh. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt, to tell her he loved her, but the words died in his throat, terrified she would think they weren't _his_...

The next morning he woke to a soft hand smoothing over his back. He turned his head and smiled up at her.

"Good morning," she said smiling back at him.

"Hey," he replied rolling over to face her. He reached out a hand to her. "Still beautiful..."

She placed a hand on his chest as she leant down to place a kiss on his cheekbone. "So are you," she murmured against his skin.

He grinned as he trailed a hand down her spine feeling her shiver beneath his fingers. "Not sure how I feel about being described as beautiful..." He felt her smile against his cheek before she pulled back to look at him, her hand tracing the outlines of his body.

"Michelangelo's David is beautiful," she murmured. "Adonis was beautiful...God of beauty and desire...and that's what you are..."

"What am I?"

"Beauty...and desire..."

Her words struck a chord in him and he pulled her down to him.

Sam moved to straddle him and loved that she could make him gasp as she sunk down onto him.

xxxxxxxxx

He stood by her car, his arm resting on top of the open door as she put her stuff in the back. When she moved to close it he stood back not really sure what to do with his hands, only knowing he wanted to pull her to him. She took a step towards him, now within arms reach and he had to curl his hands into fists to stop himself reaching for her.

"Well, I guess it ended up being quite a week huh?" she asked with a slight smile.

He nodded. "Yeah I guess so," he replied softly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted after a moment.

He did reach out then, his hand catching hers. "You don't have to be a stranger you know."

"Neither do you," she replied, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

He looked at her, not daring to hope she meant what he thought she did.

She smiled as she held out her hand. "Gimme your phone."

He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her, watching as her fingers flew over the screen. When she handed it back he looked at it and saw three phone numbers and her address listed under her name. His heart swelled and he smiled as he looked back to her.

She moved forward and placed her hand over his. "Use it," she said earnestly as she looked at him.

He nodded. "I will."

Then she pulled him into a hug.

Jon wrapped his arms around her burying his face in the crook of her neck.

After a moment they pulled back from each other and he opened the car door for her giving her one final wave as she drove out of the lot.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

*Peaks though fingers*

Please don't anyone throw things at me for what happened with Jack.

I hope you all enjoyed it and that there are still some Team Jon people out there (remember just because you admit you like Jon doesn't mean you love Jack any less :-) )

Thanks to everyone for reading and following and to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback and knowing your thoughts on the stories.

I'm also thinking of turning this into a series maybe something like the 'Heartbreaker' series I'm doing with young Sam and Jack so let me know what you think.

And as always I'd like to know what you thought of how we ended up :-)


End file.
